


my blood, your tongue

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Mentions of Old Guard Characters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Joe and Nicky get a call from Andy that there's a new vampire about to arise.  They've got one last night before everything changes.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119





	my blood, your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedpathArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/gifts), [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/gifts).



> Yes, yet another vampire story from me. This one is different than the last. In that everyone is a vampire in this. This is self-indulgent as hell and yes there will be more to this. Eventually. I'm also going to probably write more of the other vampire universe, because vampires.

Nicky is reclining low in the old wooden tub of the farmhouse he and Joe are in; tucked away in the south of the Black Forest along the border with France. He can hear Joe chatting on the phone with Andy, and listens to the sound of his footfalls. He closes his eyes and sinks low in the tub, immersing himself into the water, and resurfaces smoothly. He brushes his hair from his face, turning when he hears Joe’s voice get closer and then the tinny sound of Andy’s voice over the speaker. 

“Good evening, Andy!” He calls, smiling when Joe steps into the room, resting the phone on the small table by the tub.

“Hey, Nicky. I was just letting Joe know that Booker had a vision. We’ve already got Copley looking into it.” 

Nicky groans softly, head moving to rest against the damp towel on the lip of the tub. He sees Joe roll up the sleeves to his shirt and gather up some shampoo to start to work it into Nicky’s long hair. Nicky lets his eyes close and basks in the sensation for a long moment. “It’s been more than two centuries since we’ve had a new coterie member join us.” 

He can practically hear Andy shrug over the phone. Joe’s fingers massage lightly against his scalp and Nicky slips lower into the water. Newly turned childer are never fun. They have no grasp on feeding etiquette, on the ways of their new life. Thankfully since the Emergence nearly a hundred years ago on the realization that the supernatural intermingled with the mundane the process had gotten smoother. 

Plus it means that hacky witches can’t overcharge you for hexes now. 

“I’ll set up for us to get picked up just before dawn. We’ll arrive at your manse by nightfall.” Joe says, rubbing his fingers down to the ends of Nicky’s hair. 

“Good. I’ll have a place for you to rest for a while set up; you want inside or outside?”

“Inside is better. I hate digging out of frost compacted earth.” Joe grouses, guiding Nicky to dunk back into the water. As he did so the debris from his slumber in the ground swirls into the water. Nicky resurfaces, reaching for the stopper. “And I hope you updated your shitty water pressure.” 

Andy barks out a laugh. “I’ll get you a pressure washer.”

Nicky sends a bland look toward the phone. “Thank you, Andromache, you’re so kind.” He lifts himself from the water and takes the towel from Joe before stepping onto the mat to drip dry. “How is Booker doing after the vision?”

“Alright. Lykon’s got them both flying out here tonight. Says Booker’s coherent.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” Nicky finishes drying himself and starts to step into his clothes. “Any idea on who the person is?”

“Woman. Last name’s Freeman.” 

Nicky purses his lips, digging his hair out of the back of his shirt and gathering it up into the towel to keep from sticking to him. “She’s not going to like it.”

“No, she’s not. Anyway, I need to go, I want to make sure stuff’s set up for when Booker and Lykon arrive.”

Joe picks up the phone as it disconnected and turns to look at Nicky who was bent slightly forward and sideways, gently patting his hair dry. “Want me to take care of that?”

Nicky shoots him a smile from his vantage point. “Let me dry it and then you have your way with it. Mind making me a tea?”

Joe nods his head. “I was thinking of asking Corrina over, if we’re going to travel she’ll be best to tend to the house.”

“Good plan. See if she’s willing to stay for at least a month or two.”

Joe hums softly, watching Nicky busy himself with gathering his brush and blowdryer. “Yes, dear.”

Nicky scoffs but kicks the door to the bathroom closed. He contemplated his translucency in the mirror for a moment before bending forward and brushing the underside of his hair as he turned the blow dryer on. He loved his immortality, he really did, but the nightly maintenance of tending to nearly hip length hair nightly was something that started to wear after a few centuries. 

When Nicky emerges from the bathroom, small hair care kit in hand, Joe has set up a teapot and cups on the table and is texting. Nicky slots himself into the vee of Joe’s legs on the couch, picking up his tea and kissing along the edge of his beard. Joe’s mouth quirks up and he removes one hand from the phone to cup Nicky’s neck. 

“Hello, my heart,” Joe finally greets when he sets the phone aside and kisses Nicky. 

“Good evening, Sire mine.” Nicky replies gently, mouth pressing just beside Joe’s ear. “We should make the most of our evening if we’re going to be busy with a fledgling soon.”

Joe muses. “I suppose we should. Should we get someone for both of us to feed on or would you rather feed yourself and then let me feed from you?”

Nicky opens his mouth to reply then clicks it shut, contemplating. He and Joe tend to get messy with tandem feeding. Or distracted. Or both. They also only tend to dual feed on kills. Which, if Joe is suggesting such a thing, means he’s in a _mood_. He hums; there’s a market for consensual feeding as well as a black market for people who like the hunt. 

“I don’t feel like running around in the woods, especially if you’re going to do my hair.” 

“I could bring them back here for you if you’d like.”

And _oh_. That hits something dark and primal in Nicky that the inhumanity inside of him enjoys. It reminds him of when he and Joe were first together, when Joe first taught him to hunt. Joe was like a proud lion bringing home kills for Nicky to feed on in those early days. Unsavory people who didn’t deserve their blood. 

Nicky had grown an appetite for blood tainted with fear and sin. For the unworthy.

Nicky’s startled slightly out of his reverie by Joe’s fingers tracing down his cheek. He blinks, feeling a little dazed and gives a wordless noise of apology. 

“It seems the idea has some appeal to it.”

“Letting you take care of me always has merit.”

Joe grins at him, the light catching the barest edge of his incisors. “I enjoy spoiling you.”

Nicky rolls his eyes at that and smiles. They enjoy spoiling each other. He finishes his tea, letting it settle warm and soothing in his stomach. “Well, if you’re going to do that then I’ll make sure that our transportation to Berlin is settled.”

Joe presses a soft kiss, then a second, to the top of his head. “Good plan.”

Nicky shifts to sit on the floor between Joe’s feet as Joe tosses down a plush cushion for him. He closes his eyes as Joe picks up a comb and dips it into sweet smelling oil and then begins to brush it through his hair. He falls into a slight meditative trance as Joe combs his hair with firm, steady strokes and parts it. He tilts his head when guided, holding strands in place as Joe works on a five strand braid. Every so often he feels Joe pause and shift, feels the slight tug or slide of a bead or a charm is slipped in place. 

The whole thing will be a rat’s nest come dawnfall after tomorrow but it will look nice for their first impression since they’ll be locked in those horrifically sterile transportation pods. 

“There you go, babe.” 

Nicky reaches up to brush his hands over Joe’s hard work and smiles. “Thank you.”

Joe stretches. He picks up his phone again as Nicky returns to the couch, lifting a book from the selection on the table and flipping it open. 

“Anything in particular you’re interested in?”

Nicky tips the book down to look at Joe as he texts. “Murderer, maybe? Nothing with drugs, I don’t want to feel sick.”

Joe nods his head. He turns to Nicky and then hooks his arms around Nicky’s shoulders, Nicky shifts so he’s resting on Joe’s chest and can see the screen properly. The app looks almost like a modern dating app, or a stats sheet for a trading card. Nicky watches as Joe selects perimeters and then hits the search button. A few selections pop on screen. Nicky swipes through them while Joe holds the phone up. 

“This seems very legitimate.”

“It’s a new initiative by the government for people they consider irredeemable offenders.”

Nicky raises a brow. “You mean this is a government mandated hunting program?”

He can feel Joe’s smile. “Isn’t the future wonderful?”

Nicky taps on one of the images and a middle aged man with auburn hair pops up on the screen. The man in question does not have a name given, only a number identification, however he does have a geo pin on the map; about an hour’s drive from their house in France. He’s listed as having committed a home invasion where three members of the family were murdered and one was left with severe trauma. 

“You always do seem to have a knack for annihilators.” 

“What can I say, my blood knows.”

Joe does a few things on his phone, no doubt contacting the person in charge of the application or holding the soon-to-be victim. Nicky returns to his book. After several minutes Joe’s phone chirps. Nicky moves without being asked as Joe extricates himself. 

“I should be back in two hours or so.” 

“Message me when you’re close and I’ll wait outside so he can make a break for it.”

Joe cups his cheek and kisses him hard and deep. When they part Joe’s fangs are pressing into the plushness of his lower lip and Nicky shudders a bit when they scrape over the skin before parting. 

Nicky watches Joe leave. He waits until the sound of their car has faded before getting into contact with Corrina. She confirms getting Joe’s message and assures him she’s more than happy to watch over their place for as long as they need. They exchange pleasantries and then Nicky switches to contacting the transportation services. _Eternal Oasis_ —what a stupid name. Still they did good work when you needed to travel long distances during daylight.

It takes a bit of arguing and back and forth because neither he nor Joe rest well outside of one another’s arms and most pods tend to come in one size. He eventually gets his request and handwaves the extra expense fee; not being separated from his sire is worth every penny. They assure him they’ll arrive an hour before sunrise and they’ll be safely and securely transported.

Then he packs their suitcase with several changes of clothes, a few guns and knives, as well as other needed supplies and a few things that may come in handy when dealing with a new vampire. He’s sure Andy has more than enough restraints but he throws in the specially made and warded cold iron cuffs anyway. 

He emails Lykon to check in on him and Booker and gets an email once he’s finished packing. Both of them are good, Booker isn’t suffering any disassociation from the vision, he’s been working on a sketch of the woman. The attached image is blurry and sideways, the drawing less than halfway done, but her eyes are sharp and the strongest feature. Nicky compliments Booker’s artistry and tells Lykon that he’s excited to see the two of them again. The six of them haven’t gathered in person in almost two years, having split off to relax from hunting and working. They were occasional mercenaries for an internationally renowned supernatural special forces group that worked to eliminate mostly supernatural threats.

He’s about to open Lykon’s response email when his own phone buzzes with a notification. Joe is ten minutes away. Nicky feels the hunger in him stir and he takes a few breaths to keep it from overwhelming him. He turns out the lights in the house and lets himself out. He doesn’t mind the snow on his bare feet and he slips into the trees around the property. 

He can hear the man struggling in the car before he sees the car. Just as the headlights swing onto the property the back hatch of the SVU bangs open and the man is rolling out and hauling ass. Joe—or the service—zip tied the man’s hands but not his feet. It makes him clumsy in the snow. He’s swearing in French as he works up an embankment, howling about how he knew the ‘special program’ was a lie. 

Nicky sinks back, lets him run past him, tracking him with his eyes in the dark. He hears him hit the ground and impact hard, sliding down the otherside of the embankment and then pulling himself up. He can hear Joe leisurely getting out of the car, examining the damage of the escape. 

Nicky gives them man another minute of running. Nicky can move lightning fast when he wishes to. It will be fun to see the shock on the man’s face. 

He hears the man trying to clear a low brush and flopping over it. He decides it’s time to stop playing with his food.

He moves into action, closing the distance with uncanny, inhuman speed, and grabs the man by the back of his collar and hauls him in bodily. The man gives an aborted squawk as he’s pulled in. Nicky can smell the sharp acid of fear and below that the almost molasses rich smell of indulgent hedonism. He wants to savor the fear and the smell of piteous sin, but he’s starving. It’s been over a week since he’s had anything fresh. 

He _wants_ so badly. His jaw aches with the extension of his fangs and he can faintly hear Joe coming closer. The man is thrashing in his hold. Nicky gives into the beast in his blood and clamps his teeth down around his victim’s throat. He lets out a wheeze and a rattle as his windpipe crushes under Nicky’s bite and sags in his arms. Nicky nearly goes to his knees but is pressed upright by Joe’s body behind him. Joe twists them, his mouth tearing into the meat of the man’s shoulder. 

His blood is rich, sharp and thick. Nicky feels the buzz of it over his nerves and chases it. When he pulls his mouth back he feels almost as if he’s vibrating. Hot and flush. Joe drops the man and his eyes are shining in the dark when he looks over to Nicky, his mouth stained with blood and Nicky dives at him. 

Joe catches him as their mouths slide together and their fangs slice into one another’s lips. Nicky shudders and moans, chasing the euphoria. He feels them being moved. Registers the change from outside to inside but refuses to detach himself from Joe. 

Joe’s hands are a vice on his hips as he lowers Nicky to the plush softness of their bed. Nicky slips back, pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing handfuls of Joe’s hair and yanking his mouth to the bite scar on his breastbone. Joe’s fangs slide in and Nicky’s world whites out for a long moment. 

His body succumbs to the pleasure of Joe’s mouth over his bite. To the reminder of Joe’s blood in his veins. The clear and defiant brand of ownership. His head tilts back and he gasps, petting Joe’s hair, down his spine. The overwhelming high of the feed settles into a pleasant buzz. 

Nicky falls slack into the bed, almost gulping in air. “This is why we don’t do that anymore.”

Joe laughs against his chest, tongue pressing flat to the raised flesh of the scar. “This is why we should do that more often.”

Nicky squints down at Joe and huffs at his wolfish grin. “Pervert.”

Joe hums, sucks against the scar and chuckles when it causes a full body shudder through Nicky. “The effect you have on me still, Nicolò.” 

Nicky cups Joe’s face and shifts on the bed so they’re at the same level and presses their mouths together. “Were we not traveling so soon I’d want to be had by you.”

Joe noses along his throat, sucks at his jawline. “Once we’re settled in Berlin I’ll be sure to claim you afresh.”

Nicky smiles and licks over Joe’s mouth, tracing any remnants of blood. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
